goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Walther P99
The Walther P99 is a small, lightweight, semi-automatic pistol created in 1996 by the West German company, Walther. Summary The particular version of this pistol in the games is a first-generation model, but you can't access it's AS(Anti-Stress) mode. It features a diagonal proprietary rail, a short, right-handed slide release lever, a short, right-handed magazine release lever, and a ski hump on the slightly square-shaped trigger guard. The one in the Goldeneye games by Activision and Eurocom is chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum. Therefore, it can have, at maximum, 15 rounds in its magazine with 1 additional round already in its chamber. That means that this is a semi-automatic pistol that can fire 16 rounds in quick succesion. The variation in the video games is made out of stainless steel and has a flat black exterior paint job, with the exception of the gun's chamber, which is silver, at least, on the exterior. The games' models do have 1 slight mistake. In a real Walther P99, the vibrant red internal striker tip is ONLY visible when the gun is cocked. However, the one in the games always has the bright red striker tip clearly visible. The ones in the games, also, have clearly marked sights; they both have ghost white highlights on the back of them, which, although not night-vision sights, they do very much improve Aiming Down the Sights(ADS) in dark areas. This comes in handy, especially when considering how dark almost all of the game is. It is one of the three licensed weapon names in the game, the others being the WA2000 and the AK-47. In-Game In singleplayer, Bond begins every mission with a P99. It is an "emergency weapon", which is impossible to swap or discard; it always has a Silencer, which can be attached and detached with a pad command. To compensate for the large magazine, the rate of semi-automatic fire is dismal with the player easily able to press fire twice every time the weapon fires once, but it is often the only option for silenced kills and is sufficiently accurate to get reliable headshots at short to medium ranges. Damage is equally poor, with guards easily able to soak up half a dozen body shots on higher difficulties; methodical headshots are the only real use for this weapon. Although singleplayer seems to dwell on the P99 as being the best stealth weapon, it does have low accuracy and low effective range as well. Even if you prefer being stealthy, using silenced submachine guns or assault rifles is very wise for certain parts of certain levels that have 5+ enemies clustered together. The low rate of fire of the P99 can make being stealthy in these situations quite difficult, even for the most advanced players. A large cartridge capacity is not enough to be stealthy in these situations. The low power of this weapon doesn't help, either. Even though silenced fully automatic weapons are much less accurate, their added range helps and you can use their inaccuracy to your advantage when taking out tight groups of enemies. However, when the P99 is used well and appropriately, it can make easy work of most levels in the game. The P99 is the best choice for door breaching in both versions of the game, since all primary weapons have draw times so long that the player may actually be fired upon before their weapon is fully drawn. Obviously, removing the silencer is advised since breaching segments do not require stealth. You'll, also, need the extra boost in power that the unsilenced state of this weapon provides. The dismal fire rate makes it less useful in Reloaded compared to the other pistols, since semi-automatic weapons fire slower instead of faster during breaching sequences in Reloaded. In Reloaded, the P99 fires as though it has been slowed down, like the actual sequence itself. However, in the Wii version it fires at normal speed during breaches, making it more useful in the Wii version than in Reloaded In online multiplayer, every pistol is better than the P99. The Torka T3 has slightly better overall statistics, the Kunara V and Hawksman M5A both fire faster, with the latter, along with the Wolfe .44, being much more powerful. Obviously, the Golden Gun, also, outclasses the Walther P99 in all departments except clip size. Oddly enough, the P99 is not the Level 1 starter pistol for a new Goldeneye online player. That role is taken by the Russian Torka T3. Trivia *In Archives, Ourumov fires two rounds from Bond's P99 and then flicks two more from the magazine. This somehow empties a 16-round magazine. However, even right after this cutscene, you can switch to your P99 and it will still have 16 rounds in the gun's magazine with 192 in reserve magazines. Perhaps a game mistake or a little surprise for a curious gamer. Interestingly enough, the P99 is unsilenced in the cutscene, but magically becomes silenced just afterwards. *In both Memorial and Cradle, Bond will give his P99 to Natalya and still have it afterwards. Once again, it could be a video game mistake, a surprise from the game's developers, or even a demonstration of the fact that "a good agent always carries a backup gun". Category:Weapons Category:Pistols